clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone trooper commander
Clone trooper commanders, or more commonly known as just clone commanders, were bred on Kamino with more leadership abilities than most clone troopers, and most of them had advanced ARC training. Most clone trooper commanders led about 2,304 clone troopers, but they sometimes led more or less, and were rarely not accompanied by a Jedi General. Training Commanders received extra training to help them know what to do. If they were just ordinary clone troopers given a high rank, they wouldn't know what to do, so they receive extra training and find their individuality from others and form their personalities. Commanders sometimes received ARC trooper training to help with battle skills on the battlefield, and just anything in general. After training, they recieved the rank ARC commander and went to their unit to train others. , a commander]]One of the most known clone commander trainers was ARC Trooper Alpha-17, who trained famous heroes of the Clone Wars such as Cody, Bly, Gree, Neyo, Bacara, and more. Armor After their training, they usually received extra items to add to their armor, such as kamas, pauldrons, visors, and macrobinoculars. They usually yellow markings on their helmets and armor, but they sometimes had other colors on their armor, especially with customized armor. The ARC commanders had customized Phase II ARC trooper armor, which had many different colors on their armor. Known Clone Trooper Commanders *A'den , an ARC commander]] *Appo *Bacara *Blackout *Blitz *Bly *Bow *Clutch *CC-01/425 *Cody *Colt , a commander on Kamino]] *CR57 *CRC-09/571 *Davijaan *Deviss *Dox *Faie *Fil *Four-Nine *Fox *Ganch *Gett *Gree *Havoc *''Impavid'' clone trooper commander , a commander of the 41st Elite Corps]] *Jai’galaar or Jag *Jenks *Jet *Keller *Kite *Levet *Mag *Monnk *Neyo *Ponds *Salvo *Stone *Thire *TK-571 *Tsui Choi’s clone trooper commander *Trantos , a leader of the Coruscant Guard]] *Trauma *Triton Squad Leader *Unidentified clone SCUBA commander *Unidentified clone trooper commander (Christophsis rescue mission) *Unidentified clone trooper commander (purple armor) *Unidentified clone trooper commander (Rishi) *Unidentified Theta Squadron captain *Valiant *Vargus *Vill *Voca *Wolffe Appearances *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Kowakian Monkey-Lizard'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 film'' *''"Marching Orders"'' *''Out Foxed'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 22"'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith junior novel'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars: Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 67: Forever Young'' *''Star Wars: Republic 68: Armor'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Ambush"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "ARC Troopers"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Bombad Jedi"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Carnage of Krell"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Children of the Force"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Cloak of Darkness"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Counterattack"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Darkness on Umbara"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Death Trap"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Defenders of Peace"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Escape from Kadavo" '' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars film'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Grievous Intrigue"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Gungan Attack"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Heroes on Both Sides"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Hunt for Ziro"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Innocents of Ryloth"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Jedi Crash"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Kidnapped"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Lair of Grievous"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Landing at Point Rain"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Legacy of Terror"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Lethal Trackdown"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Liberty on Ryloth"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Mercy Mission"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Monster"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Nomad Droids''" *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Padawan Lost"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Plan of Dissent"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Prisoners"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "R2 Come Home"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Rookies"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Slaves of the Republic"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "The Citadel"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "The General"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "The Gungan General"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "The Hidden Enemy"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "The Mandalore Plot"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "The Zillo Beast"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars video game'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Voyage of Temptation"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Water War"'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars -- "Weapons Factory"'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Lost Legion'' *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *''The Droid Deception'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' Sources *''[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Clone_trooper_commanders Category:Clone trooper commanders] on Wookieepedia'' *''[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_trooper_commander Clone trooper commander] on Wookieepedia'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Insider 84'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' Category:Ranks Category:Finished articles Category:Clone trooper commander